The present invention relates to a light fixture for a ceiling, and more specifically to a novel combination of such light fixture with a suspended ceiling. Such suspended ceiling ordinarily consists of hangers which position and support carriers in a level plane and to these carriers panels of several available profiles are attached.
It has been the practice up to now to have light fixtures suspended below the ceiling since the supportive chains for the carriers can pass through gaps between the ceiling panels. However, the appearance of the ceiling is interrupted by bulky fixtures for housing one or more lamps.
Another alternative has been to create rectangular openings for rectangular fixtures in which case the bottom of the fixtures are flush with or above the ceiling panels. Random size fixtures might not match the openings created by removing one or more panels. The fixtures suspended from the structural ceiling above the panels, for several reasons, may not fall in line with the openings made or left in the suspended ceiling. Such openings interrupt an otherwise smooth ceiling and leave the impression that the ceiling is unfinished. This is especially so when the lights are turned off.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a new light fixture and ceiling combination which will overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a ceiling with panels, in combination with a light fixture and installation features, which will not interrupt the smooth appearance of a ceiling.